Mon cadeau de rupture
by MaBiche
Summary: Une journée normale commence pour Naruto Uzumaki, lycéen distrait de terminale, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit nouveau frappe à la porte. Attention : Yaoi avec lemon / NaruSasu / school fic / overdose de guimauve revendiquée.


Mon challenge, c'était de faire du court alors ... je suis frustrée, mais plutôt contente du résultat. Je vous préviens, c'est de l'infusion de guimauve, du tout doux tout tendre à la limite de l'overdose. Spéciale dédicace à ceux et celles qui font leur rentrée scolaire demain ...

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

 **Lundi 8 octobre 8h37 salle 228**

\- Uzumaki, Inuzuka … il me semblait vous avoir demandé de vous séparer à la fin de notre dernier cours. Il y a une place de libre à coté de Mademoiselle Hyuga … Bonjour tout le monde … Le cours commence. Taisez-vous et sortez votre livre de maths, on va commencer par l'exercice 3 de la page 28.

(Toc, toc, toc.)

\- Un retardataire ? oui ! entrez !

\- Kakashi Hatake ?

\- Depuis ma naissance, oui… Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ?

\- Je suis le transfert … mon dossier a dû vous être transmis hier.

Un léger brouhaha se fait aussitôt entendre dans la salle de cours 228 du lycée de Konoha, petite ville tranquille à une heure de voiture de Tokyo. Étrangement, le bruit ne provient pas des habituels trouble-fêtes de la classe, mais de toutes celles qui ont levé leur nez de leurs journaux people et autres lectures pour midinettes encore camouflés sous leur cahier de maths. En tendant l'oreille on pourrait discerner au milieu du bruit ambiant quelques mots comme sexy, canon, mignon … sexy étant le terme qui revenait le plus souvent pour qualifier le jeune homme brun aux yeux d'obsidienne qui venait de pousser la porte et qui retenait négligemment sur son épaule la bandoulière de son sac qui cognait contre son jean noir au niveau de sa hanche droite.

\- Le petit génie ! oui, j'ai vu ça. Entre. Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Veuillez accueillir monsieur … monsieur …

\- Sasuke Uchiha…

\- Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha qui va terminer son année de terminale avec nous. Deux années d'avance, et un dossier en béton, c'est du joli travail, bravo à toi.

\- Merci …

\- Je ne pense pas que tu seras long à retrouver tes marques puisque le programme scolaire ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes.

\- Je m'installe où ?

\- Et bien … pour ton premier cours, tu n'es pas chanceux puisqu'il ne reste qu'une seule place à coté de notre cher Naruto. UZUMAKI ! réveille-toi et fais de la place à ton camarade !

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Sans prêter attention à ses autres camarades, la bombe sexy brune balaye la classe de son regard noir et, sans hésiter, traverse la salle d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'unique place libre à côté du blond qui ne l'a pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il les a rouverts après l'appel de son professeur.

\- Salut, moi c'est Naruto …

\- OK. Sasuke.

Le brun ouvre ensuite son sac, en sort un carnet de feuilles détachables et une trousse, puis se concentre sur le tableau noir où Monsieur Hatake a commencé à résoudre le fameux exercice 3 de la page 28.

Naruto, bien peu intéressé par l'exercice de maths, repose sa tête sur son poing et fixe ouvertement son nouveau voisin de table. Le brun lui adresse bien un puis deux regards noirs, signe de sa désapprobation, puis finit par décider de l'ignorer purement et simplement.

\- Non.

\- Hm ? tu as parlé, Sas'ke ?

\- Le prof s'est planté. C'est cosinus de x, la réponse … pas sinus. Et je m'appelle Sasuke, avec un U.

\- Quoi ?

Mais Naruto n'a pas le temps de comprendre de quoi le brun veut parler qu'une autre petite voix s'élève dans la salle silencieuse.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui, Sakura …

\- Il sort d'où votre sinus de la ligne 5 ?

\- Sinus ? tu as raison… c'est cosinus qui est correct. +1 sur ta prochaine interrogation.

Le reste du cours se déroule sans accroc, si ce n'est que Naruto s'est fait reprendre deux fois par le professeur. Il lui a demandé la première fois de se tourner vers le tableau, et la seconde fois l'a questionné sur ce que son voisin avait de si passionnant d'inscrit sur son visage. Est-il utile de préciser que le blond a récolté des regards noirs et des soupirs lourds de sens à chaque fois de la part de son voisin ?

La sonnerie de la fin de matinée est une véritable délivrance pour Naruto qui ne peut se retenir de hurler sa joie d'avoir une pause dans son enfer scolaire journalier. Sasuke, lui, toujours très calme, ne fait que ranger ses affaires d'écriture et sort un livre qu'il commence à feuilleter d'un air discret.

\- Sas'ke … on se connait, non ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Mais si … je suis certain de t'avoir déjà vu … d'avoir déjà vu tes yeux.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Non. Je suis sûr de moi. Je vais réfléchir et trouver, mais je sais déjà qu'on se connait.

Sasuke se replonge dans son livre en remuant la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Uchiha ? Sasuke Uchiha ?

\- Oui ?

\- Salut. Moi c'est Shikamaru Nara.

\- Nara comme Shikaku Nara, le profileur ?

\- Oui, c'est mon père. J'ai appris pour tes parents, je suis désolé. Mon père adorait bosser avec le tien, c'était un flic d'élite qui va manquer.

\- Merci. La vie continue, on s'habitue à tout.

\- Tu es revenu finir l'année scolaire à Konoha ?

\- Oui. Mon frère a eu l'opportunité d'une mutation ici et on va profiter de la maison familiale sans avoir à payer de loyer jusqu'à ce que je travaille. Ça nous laisse un peu souffler.

\- C'est super. Je suis avec quelques copains … on va manger à la cafet', tu viens ? je t'invite …

\- C'est sympa mais je peux encore me payer à manger …

-Tu rigoles, je vais faire casquer mon père avec une rallonge pour moi lorsque je lui dirai que j'ai invité le fils de Fugaku, allez, ramène toi …

Le brun range son livre dans son sac et, sans adresser un seul regard à Naruto, suit son camarade de classe hors de la salle 228.

* * *

 **Lundi 15 octobre 12h45 pause du déjeuner salle 228.**

\- Putain Naruto, tu es avec moi là ?

\- Hein ? quoi ?

\- Tu es encore en train de reluquer Sasuke ?

\- Reluquer ? pourquoi je le reluquerais, Sakura …

\- T'es sérieux ? ça fait une semaine que tu ne le quitte pas du regard. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas venir te casser la gueule pour que tu le lâches.

\- Parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison. Je te dis que je le connais, ce type … j'arrive juste pas à me souvenir d'où …

\- Bon allez, viens faire un câlin à ta meilleure amie, et je te dis ce que j'ai appris sur lui.

\- T'as des infos ?

\- Ben ouais, tu me prends pour qui ? il traîne avec Shikamaru qui sort avec Temari, qui est dans le même club de gym que moi, tu suis ?

\- Pas trop, mais si tu le dis …

\- Bon alors … Sasuke Uchiha … 16 ans depuis quelques mois … un vrai petit génie … 2 ans d'avance … ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a six mois. Il vit avec son frère ainé, policier au commissariat de Konoha comme l'était son père. Il semblerait que Sasuke s'oriente plus vers l'informatique, les cybercriminels un truc comme ça.

\- Ils ont l'insigne de flic qui coule dans les veines, dans sa famille.

\- Ouais …

\- Ça ne me dit pas où j'ai déjà vu ses beaux yeux …

\- Ahah, tu viens de te trahir, là …

\- Quoi ? tu ne les trouve pas beaux, toi ? je te rappelle que je suis gay, admirer les mecs ce n'est pas un privilège qui t'es réservé.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, sauf que moi, je m'arrête à ses yeux …

\- Oh ça va … tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas vu ses fesses, quand même.

\- Je te chambre, Naru, tu sais que ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu retrouves un peu de ton envie de draguer.

\- Ouais, faut pas rêver non plus … je ne le drague pas et ce n'est pas demain que je l'oublierai ce salaud.

\- Ça fait quoi, six mois que tu l'as enfin largué ce tordu ?

\- Ça fera six mois dans 15 jours, ouais.

\- Ça se fête !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fera le … samedi … 27. Chez toi, comme d'habitude … toute la bande.

\- Tu es mignonne, Saku mais … on vient à peine de fêter mon anniversaire

\- Non. Pas de mais. On s'occupera de tout, tu n'as juste qu'à te ramener à 20 heures. J'ai toujours le double de tes clés alors ne t'inquiète pas, je gère. Je file prévenir tout le monde, toi, tu continues à reluquer ton beau brun et tu n'oublies pas de manger... Bisous !

* * *

 **Vendredi 19 octobre 16h15 cour principale**

\- Eh, Kiba, c'est pas ton ex là ?

\- Où ? oh merde, si … c'est Maki, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

\- On dirait qu'elle cherche quelqu'un … ah elle court donc elle a dû trouver.

\- Elle … elle parle à Sasuke, non ?

\- Ils approchent, planque-toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ferme-la si tu veux qu'on entende…

\- Mais ils sont trop loin … et c'est facile d'imaginer ce qu'elle lui dit.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Hmmpfff ! … lâche moi …

\- Tais-toi bordel, ils sont juste là !

\- ...

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller boire un verre ensemble, après les cours.

\- Maki, c'est ça ? je regrette mais je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter. Et si tu pouvais à nouveau faire passer le message à toutes les filles de ta classe, ça m'arrangerais. Ce n'est pas contre toi personnellement, mais je ne sortirai avec aucune d'entre vous, est-ce clair ? tu es charmante mais je ne peux pas faire ça, tu comprends ?

\- Tu es déjà casé ?

\- Oui … enfin non, mais c'est tout comme. Bref, c'est compliqué mais je ne sortirai avec aucune fille.

\- Aucune fille ? c'est pas vrai … t'es gay.

\- Maki …

\- J'aurais dû y penser … les mecs les plus mignons de ce lycée sont gays ou déjà casés. Bon ben … je ferai passer le message … fallait le dire avant, aussi … ça aurait été plus simple de nous dire qu'on n'avait aucune chance au lieu de rester gentil avec toutes celles que tu as rejeté.

\- De un, je ne vois pas en quoi cela regarde le reste du lycée et de deux, ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable avec les filles qui osent venir vers moi.

\- Tu as raison, désolée. Tu es un type bien. Je dois y aller, à plus

\- Merde, il est déjà 4 heures passées … à plus …

\- ...

\- Naruto …

\- Kiba tu ne dis pas un mot de tout ça, OK ?

\- OK. Mais c'est un sacré scoop.

* * *

 **Samedi 27 octobre 23h50 maison de Naruto**

\- Eh, Naru, tu remets une tournée ?

\- Ça marche mon pote !

\- Non ! Stop ! ça suffit ! la fête est finie !

\- Sakura ? on n'a presque rien bu et tu es déjà bourrée ma belle ?

\- Non, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, mais il est presque minuit et … il est temps que tu ailles ouvrir mon cadeau !

\- Cadeau ?

\- Oui. Il est dans ta chambre, mais on doit tous partir avant ! Allez, tout le monde dehors et que ça saute !

\- Mais …

\- Ta chambre … maintenant. Allez, oust ! et je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter lundi ! Bisous !

En moins de deux minutes, le silence a remplacé les cris et les danses d'une douzaine de personnes.

\- Un cadeau ? dans ma chambre ?

Le blond pousse lentement la porte, presque effrayé par ce qu'il va découvrir derrière.

Un énorme paquet est sur son lit. Mais quand on dit énorme, c'est vraiment énorme … il prend toute la largeur du matelas et fait près d'un mètre de hauteur. Un ruban rouge encercle la boite blanche et se termine par un gigantesque nœud papillon. Précautionneusement, Naruto attrape l'un des bouts du nœud et tire pour le défaire en reculant. Les parois de la boite, libérées, ne tardent pas à s'ouvrir comme les pétales d'une fleur. Le blond se recule précipitamment pour éviter la paroi qui vient vers lui et qui cherche à l'écraser.

\- Putain Saku, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'ils se posent sur ce qui était caché à l'intérieur de la boite. Un corps. Un corps d'homme est étendu lascivement sur son lit. Le blond saute sur le matelas et s'approche lentement de celui qui a l'air endormi.

\- Eh mec … mais … putain c'est Sas'ke … eh réveille-toi ! qu'est-ce que tu fous presque à poil dans une boite sur mon pieu ? et … c'est quoi ce truc ? t'es attaché ? T'ES ATTACHE ! tu fais dans le sadomaso toi ? ne me dis pas que c'est Sakura qui t'a fait ça ? mais c'est pas vrai, dans quelle merde elle me met encore celle-là … ouf, il respire c'est déjà ça …

\- Hmmm

\- Eh mec, tu te réveilles ! putain, les nœuds sont super serrés … ah, c'est bon, là, t'es détaché. T'as pas de marques, ça va aller … laisse-moi regarder si t'es pas blessé. Putain, mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris à Saku ?

Les mains du blond ne tardent pas à glisser sur le corps du jeune endormi. Elles s'infiltrent sous un bras, le lui soulève, avant de se promener de plus en plus lentement sur sa peau. Un second bras puis une jambe reçoivent le même traitement. Ce n'est que quand le brun laisse échapper un petit gémissement que le blond se rend compte des lentes caresses qu'il est en train de lui affliger.

\- P'tain, je veux juste t'examiner, pas te violer. C'est pas parce que tu me plais que je vais faire n'importe quoi … réveille-toi bordel. Bon ben on va dire que ta jambe n'a rien. Allez, pousse toi, je regarde ton dos. Tourne toi … là … oui, bon y'a rien. T'es juste dans les vapes, quoi … reste la tête … fais voir si t'as une bosse, là … ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Deux puits sans fond aussi sombres que la nuit sont posés sur lui. L'endormi ne dort plus.

\- Merde ! depuis quand tu es réveillé ?

\- Depuis le début.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis réveillé alors qu'il y avait encore la fête et j'ai fait semblant de dormir.

\- Putain tu m'as foutu la trouille. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais en caleçon sur mon lit ?

\- J'en sais rien … j'ai été appelé par ta copine Sakura, une histoire comme quoi son ordi avait été piraté … j'ai pas tout compris … quand je suis arrivé chez elle, elle m'a offert à boire et … le trou noir.

\- Saku bosse dans un centre médical des fois, je suis sûr qu'elle a dû y piquer des somnifères ou des trucs dans ce genre. Je suis désolé, elle t'a amené ici pour moi …

\- Pour toi ? C'est toi qui a ... J'étais habillé, chez elle.

\- Ouais … je m'en doute … euh … pour tout à l'heure … je voulais vraiment juste t'examiner …

\- C'était agréable.

\- Agréable ?

\- Ouais … tu n'as pas vu ma seconde jambe d'ailleurs …

\- Tu … tu es sérieux ?

\- Je t'ai bien entendu dire que je te plaisais … Réveillé, je ne te plais plus ?

\- Si … enfin … c'est pas la question.

\- Tu étais avec ton pote planqué derrière les haies lorsque j'ai eu cette discussion avec cette fille, au lycée. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, ne le nie pas, alors ne joue pas au surpris.

\- T'es gay et alors ? moi aussi, y'a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Sauf si …

Le blond pose doucement sa main sur le genou du brun et fait doucement remonter ses doigts jusqu'au bord de son seul habit. Leurs regards s'affrontent quelques instants, le temps pour les doigts de s'infiltrer sous le tissu et de continuer leur voyage en caressant le fin duvet sombre qu'ils rencontrent. Naruto se rapproche un peu plus de son cadeau avant de laisser son regard s'abaisser sur les lèvres tentatrices de l'homme en face de lui. L'envie de les attraper est si forte qu'il est obligé de se mordre légèrement les siennes pour se retenir. Sasuke n'a rien manqué de son geste et, d'un geste provocateur, sort sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres, les laissant brillantes et appétissantes. Comme pour lui répondre, la main de Naruto s'enfonce un peu plus sous le tissu et se pose sur le sexe déjà éveillé de l'ancien endormi.

\- Visiblement, il n'y a pas que toi qui plaise ici …

\- Et ?

\- Et donc …

Le blond se penche un peu plus et pose ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui répond aussitôt au baiser. Sa main ne cesse de frôler le membre qui se tend toujours un peu plus, glissant d'une cuisse à l'autre en étirant le tissu du caleçon pour arriver à juste l'effleurer. Sasuke ne peut retenir un petit glapissement lorsque la main se referme enfin autour de lui et, sans plus attendre, il fait glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour caresser celles de l'homme qui l'embrasse. Comprenant le message, Naruto ouvre aussitôt la bouche et permet à leurs deux langues de se rencontrer, de se caresser et de s'apprivoiser avec gourmandise. C'est le signal qu'attendaient deux mains agiles pour se poser sur le dos du blond avant de s'infiltrer sous son T-Shirt, le lui relevant jusqu'aux épaules afin de dégager une zone vierge à caresser. Le souffle court, le blond rompt le baiser, se recule légèrement et laisse Sasuke lui passer son haut par-dessus sa tête.

\- Sas'ke …

\- Tais-toi et continue …

Comme pour illustrer ses derniers mots, le plus jeune reprend d'autorité les lèvres de celui qui le surplombe et laisse ses mains se promener sur la peau nue de son dos. Naruto retire sa main du sexe du brun et envoie valser son t-Shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de la reposer là où elle était, déclenchant un soupir de bien-être à sa victime.

Mais Naruto ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et sans attendre, descend le long de la gorge qui lui fait face en mordillant doucement la chair jusqu'à atteindre un mamelon qui se dresse vers lui. Sans hésitation, il sort sa langue et entreprend méticuleusement de le lécher, le caresser, lui tourner autour avant de l'englober pour mieux le suçoter et le mordiller. La réaction de l'homme sous lui ne se fait pas attendre et un long gémissement fend le silence de la chambre. Sa main se resserre sur le sexe tendu et turgescent et commence à effectuer de lents mouvements de plus en plus prononcés. Il peut sentir les légers tremblements qui parcourent le corps sous lui, et se délecte de chaque soupir qui s'échappe d'entre les lèvres de l'homme qu'il torture de la plus agréable des manières.

N'y tenant plus, il remonte vers le visage, vers ces lèvres qui l'appellent silencieusement et d'un geste brusque, se jette sur elles et les dévore à nouveau avant de glisser jusqu'à une oreille.

\- tu ne me semble pas être contre le fait que je te baise, pas vrai ?

Le brun se tend aussitôt et remue rapidement la tête.

\- Quoi ? Putain, je suis trop con. Dégage ! Lâche-moi !

\- Hein ?

En moins d'une seconde, le blond se retrouve éjecté du lit avec le brun qui le surplombe de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne baise pas, tu entends ! JE NE BAISE PAS ! et encore moins avec toi !

La colère est visible sur chaque centimètre carré de son visage. Ses yeux sont brillants mais plus aucune trace du plaisir qu'il a pu ressentir ces dernières minutes n'est visible. Il jette un regard autour de lui puis finalement, prend le parti de sortir aussi vite que possible de cet endroit et passe la porte d'un pas vif. Au sol, Naruto reste quelques secondes abasourdi jusqu'à ce que le claquement de la porte d'entrée le fasse revenir à lui.

\- Sas'ke ! SAS'KE !

Il se précipite dans le salon, enfile ses chaussures en claudiquant d'un pied sur l'autre, attrape sa veste qui contient ses clés et se jette dans la rue. Heureusement pour lui, à cette heure-ci, elle est quasiment déserte. Une seule silhouette d'homme s'éloigne de lui, un homme en caleçon qu'il entend d'ici pester contre sa propre bêtise. Naruto n'hésite pas une seconde et se lance dans un sprint pour le rattraper.

\- SAS'KE ! attends !

Mais l'homme continue son chemin droit devant lui et Naruto doit l'attraper par le coude pour le faire s'arrêter et enfin voir son visage.

\- Eh ! tu m'expliques ? c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- C'est toi mon problème ! Va te tirer qui tu veux et oublie moi …

\- Mais … mais merde, j'ai fait quoi ?

Le ton misérable qu'il a employé fait ralentir Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe au milieu du trottoir et souffle longuement en se pinçant le haut de son nez. Sa respiration est toujours saccadée mais sa voix est bien plus posée lorsqu'il reprend.

\- OK. J'ai commis une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser me toucher… ça te va ?

\- Comment ça tu as commis une erreur ? tu en avais envie autant que moi !

\- C'est pas la question. On est où là ?

\- Rue du vent, quartier du Kage.

\- Je vois, j'habite pas loin... Ça ira, tu peux rentrer.

\- Tu es sérieux ? tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser un mec en caleçon se balader seul en pleine nuit ? t'as pas de chaussures je te signale … tu ne vas pas faire cent mètres sans t'enfoncer un truc dans le pied.

\- Je me soignerai.

\- Allez, fais pas l'idiot et viens là, je te ramène.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça caille en plus, enfile ça.

Le brun n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se retrouve enveloppé dans la veste du blond et soulevé du sol sans aucun effort par une main sous les genoux, l'autre dans le dos.

\- Mais … pose-moi !

\- Non. Tu es plus léger qu'une plume. J'ai des pompes, pas toi, j'ai un jean, pas toi. Alors tu me guides jusqu'à chez toi. C'est comme ça, et pas autrement.

\- Putain, tu saoules. Rue du feu.

\- OK. On y est dans deux minutes. Pose ta tête sur moi, tu me donnes des coups quand je marche.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de me faire porter, désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu sois bien.

Le reste du chemin s'effectua dans le silence. Naruto a reposé son menton sur le sommet du crâne de l'homme qu'il tient dans ses bras et Sasuke s'est bien malgré lui, abandonné contre le cœur qui bat sous son oreille.

\- Rue du feu. On y est.

\- 3e maison. Celle avec le porche devant. Mon frère est de service ce soir. Tu peux me poser. Un double des clés est caché sous le toit.

Le blond se penche et délicatement, remet en contact les pieds nus de Sasuke et le sol. Ce dernier s'extrait des bras avec souplesse en murmurant un « merci ». Il s'approche ensuite du porche, tend les bras et d'un saut, s'accroche à la gouttière. Un balancement et quelques secondes plus tard, il se rétablit sur les tuiles qu'il entreprend de gravir jusqu'à toucher le mur du premier étage de la maison. Il s'y accroupit et glisse sa main entre les tuiles du porche et le mur.

\- C'était pas plus simple de les planquer au sommet du toit ? ou à mi-chemin de la cheminée, tiens , ou sur la lune … Faut être tordu pour les mettre là. Fais gaffe, bordel !

\- Quoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Arrête tes conneries et redescend !

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Le brun s'assoit sur les tuiles et se laisse glisser jusqu'à la gouttière où il bloque ses pieds, se redresse et s'élance dans le vide. Il effectue un salto dans les airs et atterrit en souplesse sur la pelouse.

\- Et voilà !

\- Putain, t'es un singe toi …

\- C'est juste le reste de quelques années de gymnastique.

\- Bon ben … puisque tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure … je vais rentrer.

\- Attends !

\- Hm ?

\- Tu veux un café ? pour te remercier de m'avoir … porté.

\- Un café ? pourquoi pas.

Le brun ouvre la porte et d'un geste sûr, trouve l'interrupteur qui illumine un grand salon sobrement décoré.

\- Tu peux monter chez moi, si tu veux … j'ai tout l'étage. Installe-toi où tu veux. J'arrive dans deux minutes.

\- OK.

Le blond retire ses chaussures et monte lentement les marches alors que des bruits de vaisselle s'élèvent de la cuisine. Il débouche dans une immense pièce dont la gauche est occupée par un coin bureau surmonté d'étagères couvertes de livres et la droite par un coin plus chambre avec un lit et une armoire. Une porte au fond de la pièce principale doit mener à une salle de bain.

\- Whaou la classe !

Il s'approche d'un des murs sur lesquels sont accrochées quelques photos. Il y reconnait sans problème un Sasuke plus jeune, entouré d'un couple d'une quarantaine d'années et d'un autre adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns qui ne lui semble pas inconnu. Intrigué, il poursuit son examen des photographies et se fixe lorsqu'il se reconnait sur l'une d'entre elles.

\- Naruto ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Je sais, idiot. Tu prends du sucre ?

\- Non, c'est moi là ... au mur !. Pas de sucre, merci mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'une photo de moi fait dans ta chambre.

\- Itachi, ça te rappelle quelqu'un ? quand tu faisais du judo.

\- Euh … oui … je me rappelle que c'était le seul type qui arrivait à me battre … putain, c'est lui … là sur la photo …

\- Oui, c'est mon frère.

\- Ton frère ? Donc toi …

\- ouais ... Le gosse qui attendait sur un rebord du tatami que votre cours se termine. Mon cours de gym se terminait plus tôt que le vôtre et j'attendais mon frère pour rentrer.

\- Putain, ce sont bien ceux que j'ai cherché. Vous avez disparu du jour au lendemain.

\- Mon père avait obtenu une mutation. Qu'est-ce que tu as cherché ?

\- Tes yeux. Ils m'ont hanté pendant des mois et des mois … j'ai jamais réussi à avoir de vos nouvelles. Je ne savais même pas ton nom.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu te souvenais de moi, c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Tu avais une écharpe rouge en hiver … avec des gants blancs. Itachi essayait toujours de te mettre un bonnet mais tu l'enlevais toujours avant de sortir. Lorsque tu étais auprès du tatami, tu avais un livre, toujours le même, avec une couverture bleue, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu tourner une seule page.

\- Mais …

\- Je me souviens de toi, Sas'ke … bien plus que tu ne le penses. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi.

\- Ton café est servi, tu veux t'asseoir sur le lit, j'ai qu'une seule chaise de bureau.

\- Ouais … merci.

\- Fais gaffe, il est super chaud.

\- Sas'ke … en cours … tu le savais ? tu m'avais reconnu ?

\- Evidemment. Je m'endors avec ta tête au-dessus de moi tous les soirs.

\- Tu n'as rien dit …

\- Je … je pensais que tu te souviendrais … un jour …

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé te toucher ce soir, parce que tu as cru que je m'étais souvenu et que c'est moi qui avait organisé ton enlèvement …

Seul un long soupir lui répond. Mais cela suffit à Naruto qui pose doucement sa main sur la joue de son camarade de classe alors que les pièces d'un puzzle s'associent lentement dans sa tête.

\- La discussion avec Maki … que tu ne sortais avec personne mais que c'était tout comme … c'est à cause de moi ?

\- Naruto … je …

\- T'es amoureux de moi, Sas'ke ? c'est moi que tu regardais sur le tatami à la place de ton livre ... depuis toutes ces années, tu m'aimes ?

\- Tu es … tu as été mon premier coup de cœur … je n'ai pas pu assez t'oublier pour sortir avec quelqu'un.

\- Putain … c'est … t'es trop mignon, tu sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me souviens maintenant … et je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir reconnu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si. Parce que je t'ai blessé. J'ai agi comme un petit con et je m'en mords les doigts.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Naruto se retourne encore plus franchement vers le brun, sa main toujours posée sur sa joue se déplace lentement et la lui caresse tendrement.

\- J'ai tenté de retrouver ton regard … c'est ce qui m'a fait aller vers ce sale type qui me prenait pour son punching-ball régulièrement. Il avait les mêmes yeux noirs que toi et c'est tout ce que je voyais. Personne n'a compris pourquoi j'étais avec lui et pourquoi j'y retournais toujours. J'ai tenu près d'un an avant qu'il ne m'envoie à l'hosto et que je me décide enfin à rompre. C'était il y a six mois, presque jour pour jour. Lorsque tu as déboulé dans la salle de classe, ce sont ses yeux à lui que j'ai revu … mais il y avait ce quelque chose qui m'attirait, qui me faisait te regarder encore et encore. Et lorsque je t'ai vu sur mon lit … inerte … j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu aies été blessé. Mais après … après …

\- tu as voulu baiser.

\- Non … j'ai eu envie de toi … comme j'ai jamais eu envie de personne, et je comprends maintenant pourquoi … mais … j'ai pas osé te … te dire que je voulais te faire l'amour. C'est tellement ridicule ... on ne sort même pas ensemble ... alors j'ai utilisé ce mot à la place.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu voudrais quoi ?

\- De quoi tu …

D'un geste souple, le brun balance sa jambe et se retrouve assis sur les genoux de Naruto. Il prend une seconde à regarder l'homme en face de lui et d'un mouvement de hanches, se rapproche encore plus de lui et place ses bras sur ses épaules.

\- Tu sais qui je suis maintenant, non ? tu veux encore me baiser ?

Lentement, le blond glisse ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme sur ses genoux et le fixe longuement.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Tout dépend de ta réponse.

Le blond se rapproche du brun et lentement, rapproche son visage du sien. Son nez s'amuse quelques secondes à caresser celui en face de lui avant qu'il ne reporte son attention plus bas. Sa langue, impatiente, humidifie rapidement ses lèvres avant que ses dents ne viennent mordiller celle du bas. Puis soudain, il dépose sa bouche sur celle du brun. Sans bouger, un simple contact pour lui demander s'il accepte de recevoir ce baiser. Sasuke sourit tendrement et murmure un léger « Idiot » avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'aspirer entre ses lèvres celles de l'homme qu'il chevauche. Le baiser devient de seconde en seconde plus profond, plus intime, plus sérieux aussi, d'autant plus que les deux hommes sont déjà à moitié nus, laissant tout loisir à leurs mains de s'activer. En moins de deux minutes, le pantalon et les caleçons apprennent à voler ils se retrouvent aussi nus qu'à leur naissance, essoufflés et enlaces au milieu du lit.

\- Sas'ke … tu as … tu vois ce que je veux dire …

\- Tiroir du bas, dans ton dos … mais je suis clean …

\- Toi oui, mais moi je ne sais pas … J'ai pas vérifié depuis ce type … et … c'est mieux comme ça.

Le blond se retourne et, à tatillon, trouve les préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Souriant, il balance le tout sur le lit et reprend son occupation de recouvrir le corps du brun de baisers, tous plus appuyés les uns que les autres. Le brun, quant à lui, subit avec délice les assauts de son désormais petit-ami. Tout ce que sa maîtrise sur son corps lui permet encore, c'est de murmurer sans relâche des « Naruto » entrecoupés de nombreux « oui, encore ». L'ambiance dans la chambre se fait de minute en minute, plus chaude, plus érotique. Sasuke n'a pas senti quand le blond a enfilé sur lui la fine gaine de latex, mais le cri qu'il pousse est la preuve qu'il a bien senti lorsque ses lèvres se sont refermées sur lui. Il ne récupérera la parole que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Naruto l'aura poussé plus loin que ses limites et qu'il se sera finalement libéré dans un long cri. C'est le souffle court et le cœur affolé, qu'il ramène à lui le visage de Naruto et plante son regard fébrile dans deux yeux bleus brillants.

\- Prends-moi …

\- Sas'ke …

\- Je t'interdis de t'arrêter comme ça. Prends-moi, maintenant.

Le blond attrape le flacon de lubrifiant qui est toujours sur le lit et l'ouvre d'une main nerveuse.

\- Neuf ?

\- Hm ?

\- Il est neuf … le paquet de capotes était neuf aussi … bordel, Sas'ke … est ce que tu es …

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? prend-moi, c'est tout.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

D'un coup de hanche, le petit génie renverse la situation et se retrouve à cheval sur celles du blond.

\- Ecoute moi bien … ça fait quatre ans que je passe mes nuits à fantasmer sur toi, un mois que je panique tous les matins à me retrouver dans la même salle de classe que toi sans pouvoir juste te toucher, alors maintenant que je te tiens, qu'on est ensemble, tu vas me prendre et on s'en fout que je sois vierge ou pas.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

Utilisant la surprise qui suit sa réponse négative, le blond inverse à son tour la situation et se retrouve à chevaucher le brun.

\- C'est toi qui va m'écouter. Ce que tu décris là, c'est si je voulais te baiser, comme tu dis. Mais … je ne baise pas mon petit-ami, je lui fais l'amour. C'est ta première fois, et je te jure que tu vas t'en souvenir. Ce qui ne signifie pas que nos prochaines fois seront moins bien, non … mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux penser qu'à toi … je t'interdis de penser à moi une seule seconde … toi et moi, on ne va penser qu'à une seule chose : ton plaisir … Je vais t'aimer et je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque tu n'auras plus de voix à force d'avoir trop crié mon nom. Ah, et pour les prochains cours à venir, au lycée … il faudra me tuer pour m'empêcher de te toucher. Tu es à moi, Sasuke, rien qu'à moi, à partir de ce soir.

La dernière phrase du blond provoque un long frisson dans le corps du brun. Il se sent rougir sous le regard affamé qui se promène sur tout son corps dénudé pour finir par s'attarder sur son entre-jambe qui se réveille instantanément. Son cerveau se met aux abonnés absents quand deux mains expertes repartent à la découverte de son corps après qu'un petit « ploc » ait signifié l'ouverture du tube de lubrifiant. Son premier cri, il le pousse après que Naruto ait repris son sexe et bouche, lui faisant ignorer le doigt qui s'introduisait lentement en lui. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il a joui à nouveau qu'il se rend compte de ces intrus qui s'agitent en lui. Il tente de se relever mais soudainement, son amant les retire de lui avant de les renfoncer encore plus loin, et de frapper une boule située à l'intérieur de son corps, le faisant hurler et retomber mollement sur le matelas.

\- Na …

\- Chut mon ange … laisse-moi faire … tu n'as encore rien vu … tu sens ce que je caresse là, tout au fond de toi ? je vais jouer avec et toi, tu vas voir les étoiles … et tu sais quoi ? j'ai deux mains … hum … j'aime quand tu frissonnes rien qu'en entendant ce que je vais te faire … ma seconde main, tu la sens ? sur ton sexe, là … tu aimes quand je fais des longs mouvements ? et quand mon pouce tourne, là … oh oui, tu aimes …

Son corps se penche jusqu'à recouvrir celui du brun, et une langue mutine se glisse dans son oreille avant d'y murmurer :

\- Tu imagines les deux en même temps ?

Et sans plus tarder, il met en pratique ses paroles et aussitôt, une litanie de gémissements s'échappe de la gorge du jeune homme soumis à ses caresses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Sasuke pantelant et essoufflé qui se serre dans les bras du blond. Ses mains encore tremblantes de la jouissance qui vient de le faucher arrivent à grande peine à attraper la chevelure de l'homme qui est au-dessus de lui et de la rapprocher de lui.

\- Na … viens …

\- Tu me veux en toi, Sas'ke ? … tu veux que je vienne trouver ce point en toi avec mon sexe ? dis le moi …

\- Oui … viens … prends-moi.

\- Putain, je vais jouir moi aussi rien qu'en t'entendant m'appeler … mets-toi sur le dos … laisse-moi te soulever les jambes … tu es magnifique, tu sais … tu es prêt ? j'avance … oh putain …

\- Na … ahhhhhhhhhhh

\- Sa … Sas'ke …

Le blond se retire lentement puis se rengaine plus loin brusquement. Un bruit sourd claque dans la pièce lorsque les deux corps des deux hommes entrent en contact, aussitôt couvert par un cri du brun et un grognement du blond. La suite n'est que souffles, cris, et soupirs jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes se libèrent dans un même dernier geste et se retrouve transpirants et épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

D'un geste possessif, le blond se retourne sur le dos et attire son amant à lui pour pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes et masser lentement son cuir chevelu. Après quelques minutes de récupération, Sasuke s'extrait de son oreiller de pectoraux et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto.

\- Demain … prise de sang …

\- Avec joie, mon ange. Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ?

\- Non. Tu veux rester ?

\- Je vis seul depuis que je suis sorti de l'orphelinat … je ferai ce que tu veux que je fasse.

\- Alors tu restes. Une douche avant qu'on s'endorme ?

\- Ça serait top … eh Sasuke … fais moi penser à remercier Sakura lundi, tu es le plus beau cadeau de rupture qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

C'est avec un sourire que le brun entraîne son fantasme d'adolescent, son premier amour dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il s'y passera … c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
